devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Bael
Bael & Dagon are representatives of large toad-like ice demon unnamed species in Devil May Cry 4. Nero and Dante encounter them in Fortuna Castle. They are capable of shrouding their toad body in a certain gas which renders them invisible, and they possess two angler fish-like glowing feelers known as Rusalka which resemble young, nubile women, and can speak. These are used to entice human prey, but they can also defend and freeze the prey themselves. However, the demon has a highly vulnerable tongue, and though invisible, a potent stench. The Bael variant is colored white and has blue Rusalka, while the Dagon variant is colored green and has red Rusalka.Devil May Cry 4, Boss File — Bael: "A family of demons that resemble toads. They use a gas to conceal their bodies and sensual bait to lure prey which they swallow up. These demons are not used to direct combat, and their huge tongues are a particularly weak spot."Devil May Cry 4, Boss File — Dagon: " A demon much like a Bael, adaptation has caused it to evolve a different body color. This proves to be the only difference between the two, including the particularly weak tongue." Some time before the start of the game, a Bael emerges from the Fortuna Castle Hell Gate in the Central Courtyard, and its influence shrouds the castle in a blizzard. Nero first encounters its Rusalka's and recognizes them as demons, and after fighting them for a short while, the Bael appears. Nero manages to defeat the Bael and rip off one of its Rusalka's, which his Devil Bringer absorbs. The dying Bael threatens that his brothers will come, and Nero soon sees six Dagons about to emerge from the gate. However, he is able to rush to the gate and deactivate it in time. Later, a Dagon emerges from the gate, and freezes much of the castle in ice. Dante also encounters its Rusalka's in the Central Courtyard, where he flirts with them, but he too notices the actual demon, insulting it by crediting this to its stink. He fights and defeats the demon, slicing it in two as it turns to ice and shatters. He then takes the Pandora which was powering the Hell Gate, and uses it to slaughter the escaped Dagons and destroy the gate. Background Ba'al is Semetic title meaning "master/lord" applied to many local deities which the Hebrews considered demons. The title is also used as part of the name of the Philistine deity Beelzebub. Early demonologists came to regard the multiple uses of the title within the Bible as referring a singular demon, and depicted it as a hybrid of man, cat, and toad. Dagon was a major god of the Amorites, Philistines, and Phoenicians, and was considered a demon by the Hebrews. It was typically depicted as a man-fish hybrid. A Rusalka is a type of Slavic ghost which tries to seduce men in order to trick them into drowning. Trivia *Bael is the only boss that Nero actually kills, as Berial, Echidna, Credo, and Agnus fled their respective battles when they were defeated by Nero. *Interestingly, Bael and Dagon's Rusalkas' colors coincide with Vergil and Dante's: Their Rusalkas are blue and red, respectively, similar to Vergil and Dante's colors. References Category:Ice